


Graveyard

by BurntWhisky1



Series: Tempted [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWhisky1/pseuds/BurntWhisky1
Summary: Being whumped isn't all bad.





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a one-shot, but fits with others in the series.

 

 

The Adamson twins are irate when the Winchesters decide to salt’n’burn their bones. It’s understandable really, but they should have done the decent thing and stayed dead and buried.

The brothers take turns to dig in the narrow grave. It’s squeezed in between two tombs and the twins are buried with one coffin on top of the other. This makes things difficult and necessitates breaking through the bottom of the first coffin and into the second coffin before any salting or burning can take place.

It’s Dean’s turn to dig when there’s the sound of shovel hitting wood. He straightens up, a smear of dark graveyard mud visible on his forehead when he looks up at Sam.

“Hope the second one isn’t far down.”

“They were buried at the same time,” Sam notes. “So hopefully there won’t be any soil in between.”

Dean nods. He smashes through the lid of the first coffin and straight through the shroud-wrapped corpse inside. Sam keeps watch, shotgun raised, trying not to be distracted by the torch-lit play of lean muscle beneath the sweat-darkened t-shirt.

The spirits of the twins erupt out of mid-air right over the grave with a shockwave of energy that knocks Sam onto his ass and pushes Dean onto his hands and knees in the coffin.

“Gross!” His muffled voice comes out of the hole and Sam scrabbles back onto his feet, firing from the hip at the twins. They disappear but reappear immediately and the next few minutes are filled with the sounds of smashing wood and shotgun blasts and then suddenly it is silent.

Lighter fluid. Someone is slapping his face and their hands smell of lighter fluid.

“Sam! Talk to me, c’mon!”

“Ugh.” Sam does his best and gets his eyes open half-mast. Dean’s face is blurry and it’s very close so Sam goes a little cross-eyed trying to focus.

“That’s better.” There’s a distinct note of relief in his brother’s voice as he smooths Sam’s jacket in a nervous gesture. “I thought that freakin’ headstone had taken your head off.”

“Still attached,” says Sam, a little groggily, thinking that the moonlight picks out the planes and hollows of Dean’s face to create a perfect living sculpture. He reaches out without thinking and wipes the mud off his brother’s forehead with his cuff. Dean looks a little surprised but Sam’s injured and he’s worried about him, so he lets it slide.

“M’head hurts,” notes Sam. It isn’t necessary because his brother’s fingers are already running cool, careful search patterns through his hair.

“I know it does.” Dean’s tone is soothing and his eyes are warm and worried as he briefly cups the side of Sam’s face in his warm palm. “I’m just gonna fill in and we’ll get outta here. You okay to sit a minute?”

Sam nods and wishes he hadn’t because it makes him grab at Dean's t-shirt for support as the world swings crazily around his head. Dean understands, as he always does, and doesn’t move, staying there solid and warm and very alive under Sam’s hand until Sam untangles his fingers from the fabric and gives him a little push.

“No nodding, Sammy. Just wait here for me, okay.”

“No nodding,” Sam agrees. He thinks he would wait there for Dean forever.

….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and your kudos :-)
> 
> Love to hear from you.


End file.
